


Let Me Take My Clothes Off, Damn It

by doorduckie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Its a little dirty, My First Smut, Rough Kissing, Sex Is Fun, This Is STUPID, can i get a hell yeah for consent, listen i know this is an original character I KNOW, there is definitely not a lot of romance in this, they do kiss and do other things in this one, very FWB, very much using each other for their bodies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorduckie/pseuds/doorduckie
Summary: What do you get when you combine insatiable curiosity, a sprinkle of masochistic tendencies, and frankly dangerous levels of hedonism? A recipe for disaster, that's what. That disaster finds herself drawn to Heaven's Arena to find the answers to some questions. It really doesn't help that Hisoka is hot as hell.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Let Me Take My Clothes Off, Damn It

**Author's Note:**

> This is born purely out of quarantine boredom and my substantial lack of human contact for the past 5 months. I am STARVED I tell you. I haven't written anything since I was 15 so it has been a long while. I've also never written smut before this so please, please, don't judge it too hard ha. This is mostly for fun! IT *nudge nudge, wink wink* will be in the next chapter!

The roar of the crowd was absolutely maddening. Irina idly cleaned out an ear with her pinky and glanced at her brother beside her. Cosmo was, in a word, ecstatic and that was honestly putting it lightly. He drummed his slender fingers against his thighs and bounced his feet in anticipation of the upcoming brawl. Irina chanced a sigh (although it could be thought of more as a groan) and to her delight, Cosmo quirked an irritated brow at her. 

“Would it kill you to pretend to care about being here?” he spat. 

Irina grinned at this reaction, “Ah, but you seem to forget that I don’t give a flying fuck about being here.”

“Rina,” Cosmo started, “this is about to be one of the best fights of the year. I had to beg my boss for time off to come.” He pouted and looked up at Irina through his long lashes. “For my sake, can you just be a little interested in this fight? Who knows, maybe the show will impress you a little bit.”

She rolled her eyes and laughed lightly, “Since these tickets were such a hot commodity, and since none of your friends could come, I’ll play nice. But I doubt this fight will do much to impress me. You know that the fights on the 200th floor rarely do, for what it’s worth.”

Cosmo whooped, adding to the cacophony of sound that ricocheted through the arena. “Hisoka and Kastro’s rematch is gonna be so good. I saw their first fight and it was completely wild. They’re both masters of Nen in their own rights. Maybe you’ll be intrigued by the victor.”

The names meant nothing to her, and Irina settled in for what she was sure would be a disappointing and unrefined show of Nen. Irina admired her brother dearly, but his devotion to the study of Nen was getting too close to the realm of obsession for her. It extended beyond his own applications, and his long-standing stewardship of the 200th floor of Heaven’s Arena meant that he could observe and admire others’ Nen abilities to his heart’s content. After dragging Irina to four fights, she had put her foot down and insisted that she be his companion only when it was absolutely necessary. Of course, Cosmo could come alone, but her brother was social to a fault and could not, in his words, “enjoy anything without someone to see it with”. Irina found this trait to be rather insufferable, but regardless, she would do anything for Cosmo. 

The audience lights dimmed, and the announcer’s chirpy voice introduced the fighters. Irina braced herself for incompetence. 

She never needed to. Cosmo eyeballed her with an impish, shit-eating grin. “What did I tell you, huh?”

“Shut up, Cosmo.” The match had not even lasted ten minutes. Irina sat, processing what she had just witnessed. Cosmo pressed his finger under her chin, helping shut her mouth. She glared at him in open hostility. 

“Really, Rina? You don’t have anything to say?” 

Irina huffed and crossed her arms, “Alright. I admit, that was surprisingly good. It was honestly amazing.” 

Cosmo had begun leading her out of the stands, having waited until the crowd had already filtered out substantially. “What I want to know is how someone can be that intuitive in a fight,” he said, scratching the back of his head. “I mean, Kastro clearly put in an unbelievable amount of work just to develop his doubling skill, but Hisoka immediately picked up on its weaknesses,”

“What I want to know,” Irina started, “is how crazy does someone have to be to sacrifice both of their arms just for showmanship’s sake.”

Cosmo chuckled and brushed his mop of brown hair off his forehead, “That’s just Hisoka for you. I’ve seen all of his fights so far and they never fail to impress. He’s like an animal.”

Her mouth frowned as she recalled the blows exchanged between Hisoka and Kastro. Of course, Hisoka had been wounded pretty terribly. She had managed to catch the way in which he had reattached his arm using his Nen but she could tell that his Nen abilities did not include the capability to instantly heal severed limbs. She truly had never seen Nen of his quality or caliber before. She felt an urge strike her and she inwardly groaned. Unless she itched this scratch, it would likely bug her for months. 

“Hey Cosmo....” Irina’s voice trailed off and she stopped short at the top of the stands. 

“Irina, I already know what you’re thinking and I have to object,” Cosmo eyed her warily. Irina had a tendency to be hasty when she got into one of her moods. “I know Hisoka’s Nen abilities are, let’s be honest, cool as fuck. I just don’t think he’s a very safe person to be around. I’ve heard he’s really dangerous.”

Irina pursed her lips and looked at Cosmo indignantly. “ I can take care of myself you know”

“That’s not the point Rina. This is about not unnecessarily putting yourself in bad situations. Which you always seem to do.”

“I just want to talk to him!”

Cosmo groaned, “Irina, why?”

Irina’s eyes gleamed, “I just want to know what he did to get his Nen abilities to that point.”

Her brother groaned even louder now, “Irina, if dad finds out that you went looking for a bona fide killer - I mean, the guy has a lethal win streak. There’s no guarantee that he won’t kill you on sight.”

Irina felt a thrill jolt down her spine at this statement. 

“What dad doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” She said, crossing her arms. “Besides. I’m twenty-two. I can make my own decisions.”

“It’s your funeral, sis. If meeting Hisoka doesn’t put the fear of god in you I don’t know what will.” Cosmo led Irina out of Heaven’s Arena and toward the apartment they shared. “Also, why does Hisoka’s Nen have to be the first Nen to interest you in years? Not even mine could do that for you.”

“Did you see how adaptable it was? I’d like to see your Nen do that.”

Cosmo rolled his eyes, “I’m an emitter. Hisoka is clearly a transmuter. You simply cannot compare the two types. They’re too different. Plus, you know my Full Sweep ability is cool as hell.”

He led the way into their living space, dropping his dark jacket and satchel on the floor by their overstuffed couch. Irina released some of the tension in her shoulders now that they were home. Being outside of her apartment always put her on edge. She and Cosmo had decided to leave their family home on the outskirts of the city and rent an apartment together closer to the center. Their apartment was almost never completely tidy, with an eclectic assortment of objects that represented the both of them strewn throughout. 

“Don’t forget to give mom a call back. You know how she gets if she hasn’t heard from one of us in a day.” Cosmo was busy pouring himself a bowl of cereal and idly flipping through a coupon catalogue.

Irina drummed her fingers on the counter and didn’t bother responding. She could call her mother tomorrow.

Their family had passed down the secrets of Nen for generations - being masters of one of the foremost schools of martial arts. Irina and Cosmo’s father had begun their training at a young age, and would be passing on the family school to them when he decided to retire. For now though, Cosmo was working as an apprentice at another martial arts school and Irina was completing business courses.

She scooped up her jacket and headed for the door. “I’m heading back out Cosmo! Don’t wait up for me!”

“You just got back Irina! And, you better not be going where I think you’re going!” Cosmo’s disembodied voice floated from the kitchen. 

“Uh huh,” Irina locked the door behind her and set off through the city, planning her approach. She had decided. She was going to meet Hisoka or die trying. 

_ You have a death wish _ . Her brother’s voice chimed in her mind.  _ You always do this _ .  _ What is wrong with you _ . 

_ No, _ She assured herself, _It's fine._ _ I’m doing this.  _

Irina stopped at the front doors of Heaven’s Arena and gazed up at the domineering building. The sky was rapidly darkening. Pushing forward, she made her way up to the 200th floor and approached a receptionist. 

“Ma’am, could you point me in the direction of Hisoka’s personal room?”

The receptionist’s cheery demeanor dropped instantly, a look of dread flashing across her face briefly. “Miss? I’m afraid I can’t in good conscience do that,”

“Huh? Why not?”

“To be honest with you,” the receptionist began timidly, “you’re not the first person to ask. And people who have gone that way rarely come back.”

Irina pursed her lips. “You really won’t tell me?”

The receptionist shook her head. “It would just be a waste. You’re so young and cute too! What would someone like you want with someone as scary as  _ him? _ ”

Irina smiled at this, “Well, is there anywhere you know he will be? I just have a question for him.”

The receptionist grimaced but hung her head, “Mr. Hisoka is pretty unpredictable. I’m sorry but I really have no idea.”

Irina groaned and pushed her bangs off her forehead. “That’s fine. Thanks anyways.”

_ I didn’t really want to have to resort to this.  _ Irina turned away from the reception desk and pushed out a tentative flicker of En.  _ There _ . Irina made her way back toward the elevator before spotting her target.

“Excuse me?” 

The tall, sallow looking man at the end of the hallway frowned at her call. 

Irina tried again, using her most desperate voice. “Excuse me, but I’m a little bit lost.”

The man scoffed, “How is this my problem?”

“Well,” Irina’s lip trembled, “I was just hoping you could point me in the right direction.”

The man frowned and rolled his eyes, “Sorry, girly. I’m not in much of a generous mood.” He started to meander away when Irina thrust her arm out to stop him. 

“WAIT!”

She would have to use her Nen ability to get some answers from this guy. Irina let fat tears roll down her cheeks, “M-mister, are you sure you can’t help me?”

She felt a flood of immeasurable satisfaction when the man’s scowl slowly turned into a sympathetic smile. His hooded eyes dropping their former malice and gaining a glazed look. 

“How can I assist you?”

“Where is Hisoka’s room?” The man pointed a long, clammy looking finger to the left. 

“At the end of this hall. Make a right and it will be the last door on the right.”

“Thank you. And make sure no one comes this way.” Irina sniffed and wiped her cheeks with her sleeve. 

“Understood,” the man swayed in place briefly, before staring fixedly at the wall with the same sympathetic smile and glazed look in his eye. He would be like this for about an hour. 

She marched resolutely toward her destination, toward her unknown fate, but she felt compelled to continue despite the gnawing unease in her stomach. What was she going to say? Why had she even come here? Why hadn’t Cosmo put up more of a fight? She knew the answer to that one though. If he had tried to stop her, she would have tried even harder to come meet Hisoka. There was something intriguing about him, that had flared her curiosity. Not even her father, one of the most highly respected Nen teachers in this country and a master conjurer, possessed such a formidable grasp of Nen in combat. Her father, who was tasked with providing guidance to select new Hunters following their exams, was no match for Hisoka. 

Irina was insatiably curious to a fault too. She groaned inwardly, wondering how she hadn’t already died from her inability to make sound judgement calls. 

Here was the door. Looming in front of her. She breathed, then knocked. 

_ Fuck, fuck fuck, fuck fuckity fuck. WHAT DID I JUST DO. No nonono no.  _

“I’m an idiot,” Irina whispered. And she waited only a moment before the door opened a foot. Hisoka stood in a pair of soft pants and not much else. Without his hair up in its usual style, and the makeup all over his face, he looked almost normal. Handsome, even. Irina’s body rose about 10 degrees and she could almost feel the heat coming off of her own face. Hisoka stared down at her, his expression unreadable and unamused. 

“Um,” Irina started, and then stopped. Simply enraptured by Hisoka’s gaze, Irina forgot her reason for seeking him out at all. Had she even had one in the first place?

Hisoka raised an eyebrow in irritation. “Well?”

Fuck. She couldn’t do this. She had nothing to say to him. Hisoka eyed her with curiosity, before sighing. 

“Hmm. 50 points.” He abruptly shut the door. 

_ 50… 50 points? What the hell is that supposed to mean?  _ Irina’s eyebrow twitched in irritation now,  _ Okay, maybe I spent a little too long gawking at him but that doesn’t give him the right to just shut the door in my face! Who the hell does he think he is?  _ Without another thought, Irina rapped her knuckles on the door, then tapped her foot as she waited for Hisoka to reopen the door. And she waited… and waited. 

_ Come on. Is he ignoring me now? _ She knocked again, her agitation increasing. “Hey! I know you’re in there.”

The door opened a crack and Irina instantly shrank back when she felt a burst of malicious aura. She instinctively protected herself with her own and glared at Hisoka, who had appeared in the small sliver of door. 

She seethed, “I’m sorry for disturbing you but-” 

She felt her tears start to well up, and Hisoka’s face contorted into a more sinister smile.  _ Damn it, not now. _ Another condition to work out with her Nen. She could cry on command anytime, but her ability was also involuntarily triggered by anger.  _ This is not good _ .  _ With reflexes and senses like his, he’s going to be able to tell that I’m using Nen and he’s going to assume I’m trying to attack him.  _

“Oh? What’s this?” He wet his lips with his tongue and stared at her hungrily, and opened the door even wider. “It seems I may have miscalculated a little.”

“Hisoka,” Irina started again, “I’m sorry for bothering you, but I just -”

“You just what?” he purred, leaning against the door frame. His toned arms were crossed over his chest as he looked down his nose at Irina. 

“W-well… I saw your fight earlier and I-” 

“You want to know how I did it.” He stated, looking bored. 

“No, I already know how you did it.” 

“Do you now,” he said, eying her with curiosity again. His aura felt less malicious now. He was still exuding it but it was different from before. Irina couldn’t help but feel as though she were bathing in it. She felt exposed - like Hisoka could see everything she had on her mind, every feeling, every urge and desire. Cosmo had always said that she was an open book. That trait really did nothing to aid her in this situation. 

“How did you develop your Nen ability to such an insane level?”

“Hmm?” Hisoka smirked. “Why would I tell you something like that?”

“I have been studying Nen for almost 15 years now. I have lived and breathed the techniques for almost my entire life. I have met masters of Nen of all types and ability levels and yet you…” Irina trailed off and stared into Hisoka’s eyes, failing to break eye contact. Hisoka frowned at her and seemed to be calculating something. He turned around and stepped back into his room, but left the door open. 

“Do close the door behind you.” He called out from inside. It was dark, Irina could barely make out any shapes. The only light came from a gigantic window that stretched from the ceiling to the floor. As her eyes slowly adjusted, she spotted Hisoka’s silhouette leaning against a table. 

_ I guess this is happening.  _ With a deep breath, Irina pressed forward into the room and softly shut the door.


End file.
